From Japan, With Love
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kagome received a job in New York so she moved from her home in Japan. In Coney Island, she protects the show dolphin, Flippy. Worst summary ever. I don't know how to describe this story. KagomeXBlowhole yo. Don't like it, don't read. It is simple.
1. New Trainer

"Yeah, I'm all right... No, I had no trouble arriving... No, I wasn't attacked... Yes, I've mostly unpacked... I love you too, mum, but I gotta unpack. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye."

With a sigh, the young Asian female set down her phone before glancing around her apartment.

"Well, Kagome," She breathed in deeply. "Welcome to New York." Kagome pushed her black bangs out of her eyes, humming softly. Picking up the letter on the table in her living room, she read over it, memorizing some things. "So, I need to find Coney Island, huh?" Kagome placed the letter down before quickly changing into her work clothes that consisted of a yellow short-sleeved shirt, green shorts that went down to her knees and dark brown shoes. Hurrying out the building, she made a dash towards the road, a hand held high. "Taxi!" She cried, a car pulling up to her. Kagome got in.

"Where to, miss?" The driver questioned. Kagome looked at him.

"Coney Island, please."

"No problem." The man started driving in the direction. Silence filled the cab as Kagome watched buildings and cars go by. With a smile, Kagome quietly hoped she had time to see the aquarium at Coney Island. When the car pulled up, she paid the fare and got out, hurrying in. A man walked over.

"Hello! You must be Kagome Higurashi." He smiled. "I'm Derek and I'm here to show you around. So, Japan, eh? Nice place?"

"It is, Derek." Kagome nodded as the male led her around, pointing out all the attractions and explaining about them. Soon, they arrived at the Aquarium part and Derek pointed out the Dolphin area. Walking up to the edge of the large tank, Derek spoke.

"Our show dolphin is called Flippy. He's a nice little animal." Kagome looked out at the water as Derek patted the surface, catching Flippy's attention. "Don't worry, Flippy. It's just me." Derek called out, making the Dolphin's head pop up. He clicked and whistled a few times. "This is Kagome, she's new here." Derek introduced. "She's really nice. Will you let her touch you?" Flippy looked hesitant for a bit. He studied Kagome, who smiled reassuringly and held out a hand over the water. Letting out a whistle and a click, Flippy swam up to Kagome. He nuzzled her hand affectionately. That's when Kagome noticed the burns and marks over his smooth flesh. She let out a gasp, making Flippy look at her.

"Wh-what happened?!" Kagome asked, her eyes wide with worry. Derek looked uncomfortable.

"W-well, let's just head off. I still need to show you a few things." Derek avoided her question, dragging the Asian girl away from the dolphin. Kagome stared at the dolphin as he began swimming about.

When she was done with looking, Kagome hurried to see Flippy. Coming up to the tank, she watched the trainer teach Flippy.

"Now, Flippy, jump through the hoop." The trainer said through gritted teeth. Kagome bit her lip, watching Flippy as he flinched slightly. "I said, jump the hoop." Flippy didn't need told another time, so he swam around the water quickly, building up speed before jumping through the hoop. Kagome clapped for Flippy and he let out a happy click. Then, flames appeared on the hoop. Flippy squealed in fear, swimming a bit away.

_"That's why he has burns."_ Kagome's eyes widened. The trainer smirked.

"Jump, Flippy." He said tauntingly. Flippy clicked softly before doing what he did before and attempting to jump the hoop. When he reached it, flames hit his right eye and a loud squeal sounded from him as he accidentally brought the hoop down with him, splashing back into the water.

"Flippy!" Kagome cried out. The trainer let out a growl.

"You foolish animal! You know what mistakes result in!" The man walked towards Flippy and began to hit him with a stick.

"Stop it!" Kagome screamed, quickly sprinting over and jumping in the tank. She hurried over and held the man's hand back from hitting Flippy anymore. He glared at her angrily. Kagome grunted as she held his hand back. Flippy watched Kagome with his left eye. The trainer shoved her to the tank floor.

"You brat! You're just a rookie!" He yelled at her. Kagome quickly got up and grabbed the stick out of his hand, shoving him to the side. Reaching out, Kagome gently touched one of the places he hit, which was on Flippy's head. Flippy winced and Kagome pulled back quickly.

"Sorry, Flippy! Oh, you poor thing." She looked at Flippy's burn. She heard a grunt behind her.

"If you think you're so good, you become Flippy's trainer. I don't want to train him anymore." The man growled, stepping out of the tank. Kagome glared at him.

"Fine by me!" She snarled before looking back at Flippy. She stared at the burn, biting her lips before getting on her knees. She ignored the feeling of her clothes getting wet as the water went up to her collarbone. She looked over Flippy sadly. "I'm so sorry this happened, Flippy. I'll get you help." Flippy pressed the tip of his nose to her cheek, making Kagome smile. "I like you too, Flippy. I'll be right back." Get going out of the tank, Kagome quickly ran off towards the Vet in Coney Island.

()

Me: *hides* Don't kill me, I haven't updated my other stories, I know. Anyways, I just randomly got this idea and I hope you people like it! Peace out!


	2. I'll Protect You

_A few days later_

Kagome clenched a bucket of fish in her hands, biting her lip. She straightened her back and glanced down at her blue and black wetsuit before getting into the tank with Flippy.

"Hey, boy." She said comfortingly. Flippy swam up to her, his head poking up through the water. He clicked happily, making Kagome smile. "I have your dinner." She informed, taking out a fish and tossing it up. Leaping out of the water, Flippy did a flip(hehe) and caught the fish in his mouth before diving down. Kagome giggled and continued to feed the sweet mammal. Placing the last fish in front of Flippy, Kagome placed the bucket away as the dolphin ate from her hand.

"Flippy's taken a shine to you." Kagome looked up to see Derek. "I'm glad you're his trainer now. Better than that last one." Kagome nodded in agreement as Flippy swam around her, brushing against her sides affectionately.

"I can't believe anyone would hurt him." Kagome frowned as she stared at Flippy's bandaged eye. Kneeling down, she spread her arms and Flippy sprinted into her arms, nuzzling her neck and chin softly. Her hand ran over the smooth flesh of his head gently and she placed a kiss on his nose. Flippy whistled before swimming in circles, telling her he wanted to try the ring again. "Really? You want to try it?" Kagome bit her lip uncertainty. Flippy poked his head up to the air and nodded. "Okay, if you're sure." Kagome brought out the hoop and held it up, unlike the before trainer. He'd just hang it up high and not let Flippy work up to it.

"I think you're doing great." Derek said as Flippy began swimming around the water quickly. Then, he leaped through the hoop, landing in the water with a happy squeal.

"Brilliant, Flippy!" Kagome clapped her hands, praising the mammal. Flippy began splashing about before nudging the hoop. "Fire? Really?" Kagome bit her lip. "But... If you're sure. Please, be careful." She held the hoop high before setting it on fire. Flippy flowed through the water at a fast pace before leaping through the hoop. Kagome shut her eyes, worried for the dolphin. When a splash and a squeal entered her ears, Kagome opened her eyes to see Flippy was all right. He joyfully leaped through the air and back into the water repeatedly. "Flippy, you did it! I'm so proud of you!"

"Well done, Flippy!" Derek praised. "And it's all thanks to you, Kagome!"

"Oh, really, I was just supporting him. Flippy did this all by himself." Kagome smiled when Flippy brushed against her stomach. Flippy squeaked his thanks and dove into the water. "Well, Coney Island's closing up. I'll finish up here, Derek. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Kagome." Derek waved. "Bye Flippy." The man headed off and Kagome petted Flippy before stepping out of the tank. She was going to close up this week, so she was all alone.

"Hey, new trainer." A man's voice caught her attention. She looked up and she stared at a man with shaggy blond hair and amber eyes. He smirked at her. Clearing her throat, Kagome spoke.

"Coney Island is just closing up, sir. I suggest you please leave, no more shows today." Kagome looked away, petting Flippy.

"Hey, cutie, what do you say on a little date? You and me." The man growled possessively. A shiver ran down Kagome's back.

"No, thanks. I don't date strangers. Now, please leave." Kagome quickly stepped into the tank when the stranger followed her.

"You will go on a date with me." The man snarled, clutching her shoulder.

"Stop, you're hurting me!" Kagome cried out, grunting as she tried to pull away from his grasp.

(Slight attempted rape starts now. If you don't like that, don't read this bit)

He tried to pull on her wetsuit, making her scream.

"What are you doing, you pervert?!" She yelled, thrashing harder as he tried to kiss her. He tugged the wetsuit until her shoulder was shown.

"I WILL have you. One way or another, bitch." The man cussed, trying to remove her wetsuit. Kagome let out a scream and suddenly he was knocked off his feet.

(End of attempted rape)

Flippy shoved the man away from his trainer, protecting her.

"F-Flippy?" Kagome exclaimed. Flippy watched the man get up and lunge towards Kagome. The mammal jumped into the air, smacking the man with his tail.

"Fuck! Your dolphin's strong! I'm outta here!" The stranger ran off, leaving a stunned Kagome and an angry Flippy. He nuzzled Kagome's stomach and she looked down at him.

"Oh, Flippy. Thank you so much." She mumbled, clutching her hands to her chest. Breathing deeply, Kagome stepped out the tank and went to get changed out of her wetsuit, slightly shaken up with the event. She was glad she had Flippy.

Collecting her stuff, Kagome headed back to Flippy to give him a goodbye.

"Flippy!" Kagome called, patting the water. Flippy immediately went to her side. She patted his soft head before placing a gentle kiss over his injured eye. "Thank you, again. I can't tell you how much I am glad to know you. I'll see you tomorrow. Good bye." With a wave, Kagome exited Coney Island and locked up before catching a taxi to go back to her apartment.

After dinner, she was lying in her bed, thinking back to Flippy.

_"He protected me. Is this because I protected him?"_ Kagome thought, turning onto her side. _"I hope he rests well tonight. Tomorrow, we should practice on the ring of fire, despite how much I don't want him to. Poor thing."_ Closing her eyes, Kagome drifted off to sleep.

()

Me: I'm glad people like this! I'm so happy that I updated right now! Sorry if there are typos. I always type on my kindle fire and most of the time, it messes up my chapters. If there are mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them.


	3. I Can Make An Exception

_'Flippy's' POV_

I happily splashed around the water, waiting for my new trainer to show up. She's a lot nicer than all the other trainers I ever had. She makes me think differently on humans. Most of them are cruel, but people like Kagome and Derek are good.

My attention was caught when I heard whistling and sploshing against the surface of the water.

"Flippy~ I'm here!" My trainer called. I immediately swam towards her, eager to make her proud. She smiled and stepped into the tank with a bucket. "Feeding time." Kagome pulled out a fish and threw it up in the air. I jumped out of the water to catch it in my mouth, and I ate it glee. I pressed my nose to her hand softly and she smiled sweetly at me.

I let out a whistle and a click. She held out her hand, holding a fish towards me and I ate it up quickly. Before we knew it, all the fish were gone.

"So," Kagome put the bucket away. "Did you have a good sleep?" She asked, getting on her knees and spreading her arms. I launched myself into her embrace, making her laugh. Her hand ran over the mechanical eye I made. "Well, this is new." Kagome smiled. "Do you want to try the ring up high or in my hand?"

I splashed once.

"Normal or fire?"

I splashed twice.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt, Flippy." Kagome murmured with worry. I nodded, nuzzling her cheek comfortingly to show her I felt as if I was ready. With a nod, she lowered the hoop and flames surrounded it. With a gulp, Kagome stepped back as I began swimming around, picking up speed before launching myself through the hoop. I landed in the water without a single burn. I let out a happy yell as Kagome cheered.

"Great, Flippy! Oh, I'm so proud!" Kagome said, pulling me into a hug. I just rested into her embrace.

_"I am Dr Blowhole, why am I acting like a pet to this human?!"_

Then, I looked at Kagome and saw her smile at me before placing a kiss on my nose. It was then I realised that, even though I do hate humans, I wouldn't mind being with my trainer. For her, I can make an exception.

()

Me: *still is surprised people are reading this* wow you guys! That's awesome! Arigato! Sorry for this chapter not being so long, but I just did it this morning before school so I hope you enjoy. Please, tell me if there are any mistakes so I can fix them.


	4. Understanding Animals

It was Kagome's day off, sadly. The young woman still decided to visit Flippy and see what his other trainer was like. Wearing a cream-coloured summer dress, Kagome headed off to see her favourite dolphin. She walked with a skip in her step, humming softly. She clutched her satchel as she passed by people until something caught her eye. The words 'CENTRAL PARK ZOO' captured her attention. Being the curious female she was, Kagome made her way towards the zoo.

"Hmm," Kagome glanced around the large habitats. She looked at a sign and smiled at the picture of four penguins and an arrow. "I love penguins." The Asian female mumbled, heading right towards the aquatic animals. Kagome leaned over the barrier, her eyes trained on the smallest, chubbiest penguin. She cooed softly.

"Aww, you're so cute!" The penguin looked at her, tilting his head, making her squeal even more. She watched as the four penguins did a routine before clapping at the end. "This gives me an idea for Flippy!" The penguin then looked at each other, making Kagome tilt her head. Her eyes widened when she heard voices.

"... could she mean Blowhole?" The one with a flat head muttered. The smallest shrugged.

"She might. It's possible."

"Woah woah woah, what?!" Kagome cried out, making the penguins look at her. "You guys can talk?!" The penguins let out gasps.

"She can understand us? She may have heard us. She knows too much. Rico, take her out!" The flat-headed penguin yelled and the penguin with a scar and a mohawk disappeared.

"Wh-" Kagome began but then her world went black.

She was forced awake by a bright light and a slap to her shin. Kagome let out a yelp and tried to back up until she realised she was tied to a chair.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kagome exclaimed, staring at the four animals.

"Talk, sister! How can you understand us and Tell us all you know of Blowhole!" The flat-headed penguin demanded.

"I don't know, okay?!" Kagome wriggled around. "I just came into the zoo and I suddenly heard you speaking! I don't know how that happened! And who's this 'Blowhole' guy!" She looked at the penguins, feeling tears come into her eyes.

"Oh, here come the waterworks." Flat-head said. The small one frowned.

"Oh, no. Please, don't cry, miss! If you really answer our questions truthfully, then we'll let you go." He informed, patting Kagome's shin comfortingly.

"Please, just let me go. I just want to make sure Flippy's other trainer is treating him right." Kagome begged, desperate to see the smooth-skinned mammal. She pulled on her restraints. " already answered your questions honestly! Please, let me go!"

"I think she's telling the truth, Skipper." The tall penguin looked at the one with a flat head.

"Oh, really? Well, what if she's a SPY!?"

"No! I swear I'm not a spy! Please, I just want to make sure Flippy's safe! I don't know how nor why I can understand you! Please!" Kagome looked at them pleadingly. "What can I do to prove it to you?!"

"Let me run a few tests on you. Then, maybe we'll let you go." The tall one stated. "We can use the lie detector to see if you're telling the truth."

"Well, I'd at least like to know your names." Kagome frowned, relaxing her tense muscles.

"Well, I'm Private!" The small one smiled, waving. "And that's Rico over there." Private pointed to the crazed-looking bird.

"Ya." Rico nodded.

"I'm Kowalski, a pleasure." The tall penguin nodded at her. Kagome nodded back.

"Likewise, Kowalski." She replied, before looking at the last penguin.

"I'm Skipper. Just remember, if you try anything, we WILL torture you." He said, eyes narrowed. Kagome's eye widened.

"I understand." She bowed her head when a helmet was suddenly placed on her head.

"Now, tell us some general stuff about you." Kowalski pulled out a clipboard.

"Well, okay. I'm Kagome Higurashi and I moved here from Japan three weeks ago. I'm 21 years old and I really like My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park, Sleeping With Sirens, Pierce The Veil, bands like that." Kagome said what came into her mind.

"It checks out, Skipper." Kowalski nodded at Skipper, who hummed.

"Let me try. Do you know Dr Blowhole?"

"No, I don't know who you're talking about." Kagome shook her head.

"She's speaking the truth." Private exclaimed, his flippers up in the air.

"Hmm, how can you understand us?" Skipper pressed on.

"I don't know. As I told you before, it just suddenly happened today."

"All right. She's telling the full truth." The brainy penguin set down his clipboard and walked up to the brown-eyed female. "Mind if I take some blood samples and a few strands of hair?"

"Be my guest." Kagome shrugged softly. Kowalski's flipper reached up and yanked some hair out of her head. "Ow!" Kagome flinched, gritting her teeth softly.

"Sorry." Kowalski brought a needle out of thin air, making Kagome pale. Private noticed and patted her knee as the syringe went in her right arm, drawing the sample of blood Kowalski needed. "Thank you. We can untie her now." The ropes were cut and Kagome let out a sigh of relief, getting up.

"Now, I really gotta get going. I guess I could visit on my next day off." Kagome shrugged at them. Private led her out and gave her a wave as she headed off towards Coney Island. With a sigh, Kagome shook her head. What a weird day this was turning out to be. Then, she thought for a bit.

"Does that mean I can talk to Flippy?" With newfound energy, Kagome raced to Coney Island to see the dolphin. Hurrying through the entrance, Kagome sprinted for Flippy's tank. Stopping right in front of it, Kagome let out a sigh. Flippy's head poked out and a gasp escaped his mouth.

"Kagome, your arm! You're bleeding!" He exclaimed, making Kagome stand there, dumbfounded.

"So, I can also understand you!" Kagome clapped her hands together before kneeling by the tank and placing a kiss on Flippy's head.

"Wh-what? You can understand me?" Flippy blinked. Kagome nodded, smiling. "Well, we shall clear up a few things. My name is really Francis, you're the best trainer I have ever hand and I will protect you from any jerks like that one from before." 'Flippy', or Francis, spoke. Kagome felt her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Really? I'm the best trainer you've ever had? And you... want to protect me?" She questioned, her eyes wide. Francis nodded. "Oh, thank you, Francis." Kagome patted his head. "This means a lot to me."

"All right, Flippy. Get ready to jump the hoop." Another female trainer walked up, boredly looking at her fake nails. She had bleach blonde hair and she obviously wore a lot of fake tan. Francis groaned.

"Please, not her. I don't like my other trainer." Francis mumbled.

"I can see why." Kagome whispered. The woman looked at Kagome.

"Go away." She said, looking back at her nails.

"Excuse me, but I am the other trainer and I'm checking up on Fra-uh, Flippy." Kagome crossed her arms. Francis then nuzzled the blood on her arm from where the needle had pierced her flesh, wiping it away before plunging underwater to wash it off his nose.

"Yeah, okay." The woman said in a monotone voice, the hoop going down.

"You should at least get into the water and ask what Fran-I mean, Flippy wants!" Kagome exclaimed. The woman looked at her incredulously.

"And why would I do that? I don't want my tan coming off! Plus, this could really break my nails."

"You aren't even in uniform!" Kagome pointed at her clothes. The woman rolled her eyes, pissing Kagome off even more. "Fine then! I'll do it myself." Kagome stepped into the water, grabbing the hoop. "Flippy, what do you want to do? The hoop in my hand or hanging up?" Francis splashed once.

"Obviously. I haven't hoop jumped yet today so we should start low." Francis rolled his eyes, making Kagome laugh softly.

"Fire or not?"

One splash.

"Okay, then. Ready?" Kagome smiled, holding the hoop high and ignoring the wet sensation of her dress soaking up water. As normal, Francis gained speed and jumped through the hoop. "Great, Flippy! I'm so proud!"

"Blah, blah, blah, met me do my job my way." The woman growled. Kagome sighed, softly snarling.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Francis." Kagome whispered to the dolphin, getting out of the water. She sent the mammal a wave and headed home, Francis waving a flipper back while disobeying the other trainer's commands.

()

Me: it's getting a bit interesting! I hope y'all are enjoying this! I'll try to update ASAP tomorrow. Byye! Remember to inform me of any mistakes, please! Don't forget to review!


	5. Goodbye And Strange DNA

Kagome watched Francis as he glided through the water. She hummed in thought when Francis poked his head out of the water. He looked at her curiously.

"Something on your mind?" He questioned, watching his favourite trainer. Kagome shrugged as she stepped into the water.

"I'm not sure. I just have a question." Kagome knelt in the water and Francis swam up to her. He stared at her, as if to tell her 'go on'. "Do you know a Doctor Blowhole?" Francis froze up a bit before shaking his head.

"Oh, no. N-not one I can think of. Where did you hear that name?" Francis swam over so he was looking her in the eye.

"Well, I saw this Zoo called Central Park Zoo and I went to have a look. When I heard the animals talking, that's how I found out I could understand animals. Some of the animals questioned me about a Dr Blowhole. It was weird." Kagome let out a laugh as Francis went a bit rigid.

_"Penguins."_ He thought bitterly. _"I hope they didn't hurt her."_ Francis then went back underwater, swimming in a few circles. He did a flip in the air when he surfaced. Kagome glanced around, realising it was just her and Francis. Everyone must've gone home since she was locking up again. She looked back at Francis, smiling softly.

"I don't like how the other trainer barely cares about you, Francis." She mumbled. "Tell me, do you miss being out in the ocean with your own kind?"

"Somewhat. I've gotten used to being here." Francis told Kagome, swimming around her in a full circle. "Why?" Kagome breathed in deeply before picking up a hoop. She bit her lip, not wanting to do what she was thinking. She shook her head, finally deciding.

"We're going to do one last trick, okay?" Kagome sent Francis a smile before walking to the end of a tank and glancing out towards the ocean. Standing at the edge of the tank, Kagome held up the hoop, watching Francis. "Jump."

"Wh-what?" Francis caught up with what she was hinting. He shook his head. "But I want to stay here and do tricks with you." Kagome sent him a pleading look.

"Please, Francis. For me? These tricks can be dangerous and I don't like the thought of hurting you." Kagome got down on her knees and pulled Francis into one more hug. She kissed his nose, her eyes clenched shut. "I will probably see you around if I get to go to the beach. Now, please. I'm begging." Kagome pulled back and Francis nodded, still a bit shocked at how this human was so caring. Holding up the hoop, Kagome smiled sadly.

"I'm going to miss you." Francis said honestly. Kagome laughed softly.

"Right back at you." She sighed. Francis began swimming around, prolonging his stay. Francis felt a tear drift down his soft skin when he jumped through the hoop, landing in the seawater bellow. Kagome quickly leaned over the edge to see if he was all right. "Francis? Francis!?" She called until his head poked up.

"I'm fine!" He called back. "Good bye, Kagome!" Francis began to swim off, leaving a smiling Kagome behind him. She let out a sigh before getting out of the tank. Kagome walked off and decided to close up. Since it was still light out, Kagome headed to the Central Park Zoo to see how the Penguins were.

The trip was short and Kagome soon found herself inside the H.Q with the penguins.

"Peanut butter winkie?" Private offered, along with a cup of tea. Kagome smiled at him.

"Yes, please. Thank you." Kagome took the cup before picking up the peanut butter winkie. She sipped the tea, letting out a satisfied hum. Rico let out a garbled sentence and Kagome laughed, shaking her head at the strange sounds.

"So, sister," Skipper looked at Kagome. "I hope you keep an eye out for this evil mammal. He's my arch enemy!" Kagome smiled.

"Sure, Skipper. I'm not really sure what he looks like, though." She reassured.

"Ohohoho. Trust me. You'll know when you see him." The penguin crossed his flippers before drinking some of his coffee with a fish sticking out of it. Kagome ate her peanut butter winkie before taking another drink of her tea.

"Maybe this 'Dr Blowhole' is misunderstood?" Kagome suggested, thinking deeply. "You never know. Maybe he's nice."

"Oh, there's nothing pleasant about him! Except from his skin, which is surprisingly smooth to the touch, and his singing." Private informed. Kagome blinked at him.

"I'd like to hear him sing, then." She said, drinking her tea. She set down the empty cup as Private continued.

"Oh, he's a great singer! You'd love his voice." The cute penguin replied, taking her empty cup. "More tea?" Kagome shook her head and Private went to clean the cup.

In Kowalski's lab, said penguin looked over his experiments, his eyes wide. He double checked her DNA samples and let out a hum.

"Extraordinary." Kowalski murmured, staring at the strange results. "Who would have thought?"

()

Me: sorry, this chapter sucked xP I just hope you guys like it and that I have made no mistakes ;-; sorry if you didn't like this chapter, thank you if you did!


	6. Demonic DNA

With a sprint, Kowalski ran towards where his penguin companions were with Kagome.

"Guys, guys, I have made a scientific discovery!" The smart penguin exclaimed, clinging to his clipboard. Kagome sat up, her legs uncrossing.

"Really? Congratulations, Kowalski!" She praised. "What is it?" Kagome asked with curiosity. She leaned over eagerly, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Well, this is about you, Kagome." Kowalski smiled proudly. Private blinked in confusion.

"About Kagome? What is it?"

"Well, I checked through her DNA and the results were the oddest I've ever seen! A real scientific find!" Kowalski looked down at his clipboard, reading over the words. "Her DNA isn't normal like normal humans! She's half demonic!" The tall penguin smiled widely as Kagome's mouth went agape. Her eyes widened and her face paled.

"Demonic? I'm half demon?" The words slipped past her lips as memories went through her head.

_"Like Inuyasha?"_ Kagome felt her heart break at the thought of the hanyo. She shook her head quickly. "_No, I can't think of him. Especially from what happened."_ Kagome clenched her hands.

"Excuse me." Kagome quickly got up and exited the H.Q, a dark, grim expression on her face. Her fists tightened and pressed to her chest in pain as she hurried off in a direction unknown to her. While she walked, her hands quickly fumbled for her phone and she dialled her mother's number, holding the device to her ear.

"Hello?" Kagome's mother's voice entered her ear. Kagome suddenly let out a quiet sob.

"Mom?" She mumbled, clutching her phone.

"Kagome, darling, what's the matter?"

"M-mom, am I a demon?" Kagome questioned, getting straight to the point. Silence came from the other end of the line. Kagome bit her lip. "Mo-"

"I can't hide this from you, dear." Kun-loon sighed, making Kagome freeze. "Yes, Kagome. You're a half demon."

"Wh-what?!" Kagome exclaimed, her heart racing. Kun-loon hummed.

"Your father, he was a demon. He died before you were born, but he gave me a scroll to hide your demonic side." Kun-loon explained. Kagome thought for a second, before speaking.

"You're not kidding. Oh, God." Kagome held her head, stopping. It was then she realised she had arrived at the beach. With a deep breath, Kagome stood straight. "Well, I guess this explains how I can talk to animals. What animal was he?"

"He was a half arctic fox, half wolf demon." Kun-loon answered honestly. Kagome blinked, walking along the sand, close to the water.

"Interesting. I'll talk to you later, mom. I got to have some quiet time to process this." The Asian female mumbled. Kun-loon muttered a goodbye and they both hung up. Quickly stuffing her phone away, Kagome hugged herself, a sob escaping her throat.

"God," She choked out, tears falling down her face rapidly. "Inuyasha, I miss you so goddamned much. Why?" Kagome clutched her arms, cries wracking her body.

"Oh, you shouldn't be crying. It doesn't suit you, Kagome." A voice caught her attention. Looking up, Kagome spotted Francis out in the ocean.

"Francis!" Quickly, she ran out towards the dolphin into she came to the deep part he was at. Kagome pulled the mammal into a hug, tears still falling down her face. She ignored the way the salty water soaked her clothes. Francis lifted up a fin and wiped away one of her tears.

"Why are you crying? Do you miss me that much?" He joked, making Kagome laugh softly.

"I do miss you, but it's not that. Just some... memories from back at home in Japan." She bit her lip, stroking Francis's head. "I'm glad to see you now."

"I'm glad to see you too." Francis muttered before he caught sight of one of his lobster minions. He cleared his throat and pulled back. "Well, I should get going. Y'know, friends and stuff." Kagome nodded.

"I understand. Bye, Francis." Kagome got out of the water and headed off. The lobster appeared next to Francis and spoke.

"Um, Doc?"

"What is it, Red One?" Francis looked at the lobster.

"Who was that human?" Red One questioned, receiving a glare.

"She's the one I want to keep a tab on. Have you made sure to watch her every move?" Francis demanded, receiving a quick and rapid nod. "Good."

"S-so, why are we watching her, Doc?" Red One asked.

"You don't need to know that. Now, make sure she stays safe and is protected from harm."

()

Me: hmmm, what happened to Inuyasha? I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm not so sure if I did too much. And I was kind of thinking of putting up KagomeXPoM Character drabbles. What do you guys think?


	7. The Book

Back in her home, Kagome searched through one of the boxes she had yet to unpack, searching for something.

"Hmm, this?" She pulled out a book and scanned the cover before tossing it in a random direction. "Nope. This? Nuh uh. Where is it?" She muttered, throwing around items. "Nope, nope, nyet, nada... aha!" Kagome pulled out an old tattered book, smiling brightly. "I knew I'd find it somewhere." Quickly getting up and setting herself down on her be, Kagome flipped open the book, looking over the titles of each chapter.

"Full-blooded yokai, Controlling the Miko Ki," She spoke the titles, continuing to scan through the book. "Legends... Hanyos. Here we go." Setting the book down on her lap, the Asian female began to scan the pages until she saw a subheading.

**_Hiding the Demon_**

_Like full-blooded yokai, hanyo's can hide their demonic markings and/or animal features. However, the chant to hide and show themselves is different from the yokais._

_The chant to hide is this._

_Huic daemon autem nunc videat, _

_Sic populus sit relinques Veios,_

_ Et inaurabis eam,_

_ iam iustus est occultare Videam trans*_

Kagome sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't need that." She murmured, her eyes looking over the words.

_The chant to reveal is this._

_Nescio quae humana forma,_

_Auferatur daemonium et mea libere currat,_

_Dolor sit amet Lorem ipsum dolor sit una,_

_verum volo mihi unum**_

Kagome looked up, humming softly.

"Would this really work?" Kagome muttered, looking back at the book. Shrugging, she smiled. "No problem in trying." Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Kagome rose to her feet and read over the words. Suddenly, her eyes went dull and the book fell from her arms. The words flowed from her lips as she picked up a bit of chalk which was lying on her table. She crushed it within her hands until it turned into pure power.

_Nescio quae humana forma,_

Lifting a finger, Kagome started to draw strange markings on her face with the chalk.

_Auferatur daemonium et mea libere currat,_

She raised her hands above her head, blank eye staring off into the distance.

_Dolor sit amet Lorem ipsum dolor sit una,_

She tilted her hands, the powder gracefully falling into her hair and clinging to each black strand. A light emitted from her body as she spoke the last words.

_Verum volo mihi unum_

The light brightened and Kagome's body fell to the floor, her eyes closed. The light suddenly faded away, making the chalk disappear. It left Kagome in her demonic form.

()

Me: so sorry for the long wait! Please, do not hurt me! I just came back from France with my school! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The cover picture isn't mine. It belongs to Shinju90 on deviantart. I really thank her for letting me use her artwork! This chapter wasn't the best, I know, and I am sorry. I should say the next one will be better. If there are typos, please inform me! Thank you!

_*This demon I now see, Veil it so people shall leave it be, Cover it, now just let it hide Let me see the other side_

_**_This human form that I see, take it away and let my demon run free, let me be the one I want to be, the one I want to be is the true me__


	8. A Small Dilemma

_Kagome's POV_

I felt myself wake up. I let out a groan as I reached up, grasping my head. Something fuzzy caught my attention and my eyes snapped open. My other hand reached to the other side of my head and a panicked wail escaped my throat. Quickly getting up, I headed into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. A gasp escaped my throat and my eyes scanned my form. Two black fluffy ears protruded from my head in place of my ears. Two black stripes went horizontally on each cheek, along with another stripe on my chin going vertically only reaching just under my bottom lip. A blood-red four pointed star with the top and bottom point being longer on my forehead. My hands lowered to my face and I traced one of the marks with my finger, only to notice my sharp claws.

"Wh-what? It actually worked?!" I looked down at myself to see a fluffy white tail swishing behind me. I opened my mouth to look over my teeth to see my canines had grown and search tooth had become sharper. Curiously, I touched one of my canines with a very slight tap, only to have it prick my finger so easily. Blood dripped from the wound and I licked it, wondering if my saliva would heal just as well as yokai saliva does. The small puncture disappeared and I wiped the saliva off.

"How do I turn back?" Going back into my room, I lifted up the book and looked over the words once more. I read over the words, mumbling them quietly.

_Huic daemon autem nunc videat,_

_Sic populus sit relinques Veios,_

_Et inaurabis eam,_

_iam iustus est occultare Videam trans_

A light emitted from my body and I blinked in confusion until it disappeared. Quickly feeling around, I noticed the ears and tail were gone, along with the sharp teeth and the claws. Looking into my reflection confirmed I was back to normal. A smile spread across my lips before disappearing.

"Inuyasha..." I muttered softly, resting on my bed. "I wish you were here... You could have been able to help me with this." My chest clenched painfully and I curled up on my bed, tears flowing from my eyes. "I'm sorry I let that happen to you. But it was your fault!" Rage filled me from my toes up to my head. "You shouldn't have chased her! I tried to protect you!" I let out a loud sob as I buried my head into my pillow.

"But it's my fault, I let you go."

_The next morning_

_Third person's POV_

Within the Penguin's H.Q, Kagome discussed her discovery with the penguins. The book was set down on their table and flipped to the page where she learnt the chants.

"I finally know how to show my demonic side!" Kagome smiled brightly. "Isn't this fantastic? You could read over this and study information on demons, Kowalski!"

"Yes, that would be fantastic if I knew how to read." Kowalski nodded. Kagome glanced at him.

"I can read it to you if you want."

"That would be fantastic, but at the moment, I'm currently working on a machine that'll possibly be able to send us back in time! After my... failed attempt last year, I have decided to try again." Kowalski crossed his flippers. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go work on it. I'm almost finished."

"That's all right. I was going to head off anyways. I'll just leave the book here in your care. Bye." Kagome's waved at the penguins before exiting the penguin's habitat. Kowalski hurried off into his lab and continued with his work as Private flicked through the pages of the book, looking at the pictures. He came to legends and admired the detail until he spotted a picture of a long-haired boy with silver hair, golden eyes and dog ears on top of his head. Next to him was a female with long raven hair and blue eyes holding a bow. She had a quiver of arrows strapped to her back and a brave, determined look in her eye. Above them was the head and shoulders of a woman that looked like the younger female only with midnight black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, Rico," The young British penguin beckoned over the crazy one and pointed at the raven-haired girl. "Don't you think she looks like Kagome?" Rico looked at the picture.

"Uh huh." He nodded quickly. Skipper walked over and had a look at the picture.

"My word, Private. You're right. It does look like her." The flat-headed penguin hummed, setting down his fish coffee. "We should ask her about this."

Suddenly, a clatter came from Kowalski's lab, followed with an explosion.

"K'walski, you okay in there?!" Private called. A cheer came from said penguin's lab as he stepped out.

"I finished it! It's ready! Let's try it out!" Kowalski clapped happily as Private, Skipper and Rico followed him into the lab. The smart penguin began to set up the machine quickly as he smiled brightly. "I assure you all that it won't hurt at all."

Suddenly, the door blasted away and a certain evil mammal rolled in on his segway, his choppy laugh entering the earholes of the penguins.

"Dr Blowhole! What are you doing here?!" Skipper exclaimed, grumbling. Silently, he thanked the heavens Kagome was gone before he arrived.

"I'm just here for a little something I like to call revenge!" Dr Blowhole grinned darkly. Kowalski quickly looked behind him and gulped.

"Uh oh." He muttered as his supposed time-travelling machine began to glow. The others backed away slowly.

"It think it's going to explode!" Private exclaimed.

"Kaboom?" Rico said excitedly.

Just then, the rattling, glowing machine exploded. The animals all cried in pain before passing out due to the agony.

Meanwhile, Kagome walked out of the Zoo, humming softly. Suddenly, pain spread through her body and she collapsed to the ground, a groan of agony escaping her throat. Suddenly, the pain disappeared as quickly as it came. Panting, Kagome slowly got up, worry etched on her face as her left hand unconsciously reached up to press against her hip.

()

Me:Another cliffy! I wonder what will happen to Blowy and the fabulous penguins? Why did Kagome become worried? Find out in the next chapter! I'm kinda sad I received no reviews but I'm enjoying typing this story so I'll type it and just hope for some feedback sooner or later!


	9. Damien Noble?

Kagome slowly sighed as she got out of Coney Island.

"Thank God that's over." She mumbled. Kagome had quit her job at Coney Island and decided to work at the Central Park Zoo since they did treat animals better in a way. With a smile and a small laugh, Kagome made her way towards the zoo to see the penguins, whom which would be one of the animals she would be looking after the next day. She quickly got into the H.Q only to see a large mess. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth. "Private?" She called, glancing around. "Rico? Skipper! Kowalski?" Receiving no answer, Kagome bit her lip.

"Shit," She cursed before she caught scent of something. Quickly, Kagome lifted up some things until she found her book, still in one peace. With a sigh, she held it closely. It was then Kagome noticed a short black strand of hair sticking out from between the pages. Kagome pulled it out before giving it a sniff. Humming in confusion, Kagome quickly flicked through her book before coming to a page on legends. Staring back at her Was the mocking look of Inuyasha, herself and... Kikyo. Shutting the book, Kagome shut her eyes tightly, trying not to cry.

"A-ah!" A pained gasp erupted from her throat as she fell to her knees, agony flowing through her body. "D-damnit!" She cried out. "Why me? Why me?! Stop it!" She screamed. Kagome hunched over until the pain stopped. She gasped for breath, gripping her head. Raising her head, Kagome wiped away her tears. Slowly getting up, Kagome glanced around.

_"Was this the guy 'Blowhole's' doing?"_ Kagome thought with a frown. _"Where are the penguins? I feel so worried."_ Holding her book close, Kagome slowly made her way out of the H.Q and out into the fresh air. Glancing back at the Penguin habitat, Kagome felt her frown deepen.

"Goddamnit, guys," She muttered. "I'm so worried about you." Looking away, Kagome decided to greet the other animals. She made her way towards the Otter habitat when she bumped into someone. "Oof!" She cried out, falling to her butt.

"I am terribly sorry, miss." A male's voice reached her ears and a hand was in her line of vision.

"O-oh, it's all right." Kagome grabbed the stranger's hand and he hauled her up. He pulled a little bit too hard and Kagome stumbled forward and into the stranger's chest. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her balance. "KYAA! I AM SO SORRY, SIR!" Kagome pulled back quickly, bowing low. "I-I'm really clumsy so please forgive me!"

"It's all right, miss. No harm done." The stranger said with a smile. Kagome straightened her back and a stunning crystal blue eye met her aqua ones. Frozen on the spot, Kagome blushed as the man sent her a charming smirk. He had long darkish silver hair and he wore a nice grey business suit. Over his right eye was a strange mechanical device. Kagome felt like she knew him but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"O-oh, okay, s-sir." She nodded. She turned bright red as he chuckled softly. "A-ah, how rude of me! I-I'm Kagome H-Higurashi, sir." Kagome fumbled with her words. The man grabbed her hand, bending down.

"Damien. Damien Noble." He murmured, kissing the back of Kagome's hand. Kagome sputtered out incoherent words, unable to think of what to say. "Maybe we can meet again. Say, by me buying you dinner? I want to apologise for bumping into you."

"I-it's fine, Mr Noble! Y-you don't need to!" Kagome insisted, becoming flustered.

"Wh-why am I becoming so embarrassed?" She thought. Suddenly, he leaned in close with a small pout on his lips.

"But I want to, Miss Higurashi. Please?" Damien stared at her with his beautiful blue eye and she just couldn't say no.

"All right, I guess. I live in the Dawn Flats(I don't know what to call it e-e), room 86. S-so, tomorrow at 8?" Kagome fiddled with her fingers as Damien sent her a suave smile.

"It's a date!" He tapped her nose softly, making the Asian female squeak.

"A-all right! S-see you then, Mr Noble!" Kagome gave him a quick wave before hurrying off, her face as red as a tomato. 'Damien' watched her go as his expression softened.

"See you then, Kagome." He muttered before shoving his hands in his pockets and heading out.

()

Me: 3 guesses who Damien is xD It should be obvious though. He looks like the guy in the cove photo. Here are my replies to the reviews from last chapter.

DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere: It's all right! Hope you have fun in Michigan

Gothgirl4800: Don't worry about it! I'm glad you're enjoying this!

ultima-owner: Good to see you still reviewing on my stories xD and you're kind of close but that's not exactly the reason she's worried but you're close!

Thank you for your reviews! I luv chuuuu all!


	10. The Date

"Crap crap crap crap CRAP!" Kagome cursed quietly, looking through her closet. Then, she stopped. "WHY the hell am I panicking over a date with a complete stranger?" She questioned herself, lightly whacking herself head. "Aaagh! Get yourself together, girl! It's just some suave American guy." Kagome breathed in deeply. "Okay, okay. Calm down and just... choose something." Kagome shut her eyes and reached into the closet and pulled out a navy blue, knee-length skirt and a white button-up blouse. "Hmm, casual and smart." She shrugged softly.

_"There's no need for me to panic. It's just a little friendly dinner."_ Kagome thought, a light dust of pink across her cheeks. She sighed, shaking her head softly before getting ready. Kagome slipped on skin-coloured tights before putting on her black boots. She brushed her hair back and put it up with the help of a floral designed hair clasp. On each side of her face was a small bit of hair dangling down to her chin with a small curl to it. Nervously, Kagome looked in the mirror, patting down her skirt. A knock on her door made her gasp and fall over.

"Oof!" She cried, slowly getting up. "C-coming!" Kagome quickly got to the door before smoothing out her hair and and breathing deeply. Quickly, Kagome opened the door and smiled shyly at Damien who was standing at the door. "H-hi." She muttered, blushing.

"Hello, Miss Higurashi." Damien smiled at her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Y-yes!" Kagome nodded bashfully before stepping out and locking her door behind her. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "H-huh?" Kagome looked up to see Damien.

"We got to be careful at this time of night. This'll give the image that would probably keep the prowling men away, hopefully." The man frowned at the thought. Kagome blushed brighter.

"Th-that's really sweet of you. Thank you, Mr Nob-" She was cut off.

"Please, call me Damien, Kagome." Damien pulled her closer, smiling at her. Kagome became speechless but nodded. Her cheeks brightened to a crimson red once they stepped out into the cool night air.

"All right, Damien." Kagome wrung her fingers together as she and the handsome man headed towards the restaurant they would be dining in. Kagome cleared her throat. "So, what kind of restaurant will we be eating at?"

"It's a Japanese restaurant." Damien replied, his arm tightening a bit around her. Kagome smiled.

"Oh, really? I just moved here a while ago from Japan." She clasped her hands together, glancing at Damien from the corner of her eye. Damien looked back at her, raising a brow.

"I noticed you look foreign. I was going to ask." He smirked softly. With his free hand, he took a lock of Kagome's hair that dangled at the side of her face between his fingers and his smile softened. "Your hair is lovely. It's a beautiful shade of black and when it hits the light, it's a gorgeous blue colour, much like your eyes." Kagome gasped softly, slowly registering the compliments. Damien let go of her hair, chuckling softly. "Sorry. That was a bit foolish of me and straightforward, but it's the truth." Kagome stared at the smiling male before realising she was looking to long.

"Ah!" She quickly looked away, blushing. "Th-thank you." She murmured, looking off to the side. Damien quietly laughed at Kagome's shyness.

_"She's normally not this shy."_ Damien thought, smiling. Looking up, he realised they made it to the restaurant and led Kagome in. She looked around the oriental-styled restaurant, smiling softly as Damien checked the reservations and was shown to their table. Looming down at their table, Kagome risked a look up at Damien only to feel embarrassed as he was staring back at her.

"W-well," Kagome cleared her throat. She looked Damien in the eye as she spoke. "This was a very kind thing for you to do, Damien. I hope it wasn't any trouble."

"Of course not! I insisted." Damien smirked at her gently as she quickly reached up to brush her fringe out of her face. He grabbed her wrist, making the Japanese female blink at him. "Don't. You look beautiful just the way you are right now." Kagome's eyes widened and she looked down at the table once again.

"I-I'm really flattered." She stammered, slowly pulling back her hand as Damien released her wrist.

_"Inuyasha never really was this nice to me."_ Kagome thought, biting her lip.

_After dinner_

The two stations outside Kagome's flat, laughing happily.

"I've really enjoyed this, Damien. Thank you again for taking me out." Kagome smiled brightly at Damien, who held her closely with one arm once again. He chuckled, tapping her nose softly. Kagome wriggled her nose before giving a light sneeze.

"I had fun, too, Kagome. I just wish the night wasn't ending so soon." He sighed, dropping the arm that was wrapped around Kagome. She stared at him for a bit before clearing her throat.

"It doesn't have to be the last, y-you know. W-we could do this again. I-IF YOU WANTED! I-it's just it was a lot of fun and I really enjoyed myself and I-" Kagome went silent when Damien placed a finger on her lips, laughing gently.

"I would love to go out with you again." Damien sent her his charming smile. Kagome shyly stared at him before she was handed a slip of paper with a number on it. "Call me whenever you want." Damien offered. Kagome nodded and went on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Bye, Damien. I'll see you around." Kagome unlocked her door and went into her apartment, trying to stay calm. However once she was in her room, Kagome immediately dove for the bed and let out a scream.

_"Idiot! That was really embarrassing!"_ She thought, clutching her pillow before relaxing. Suddenly, Kagome winced and let out a cry of pain as discomforting agony ran through her veins. Then, it vanished, leaving the young Asian woman panting heavily.

"Oh shit," She mumbled. "I-I think I know... what's going on here."

()

Me: bonjour my lovelies! And yes, Damien is, indeed, Dr Blowhole. Yaaay! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I will post the next one later. Byyye!


	11. Dying?

Kagome quickly ran her fingers through her hair, nervously humming.

"Okay, okay, there is no need to panic." She muttered, lightly grasping at her clothes. Groaning in frustration, Kagome settled down on her bed. "This isn't good. This really isn't good." Kagome muttered, curling up. She lifted her head, taking out her mobile. Looking down at it, she sighed and began to dial a number. She patiently waited for the phone to be picked up.

"Hello, miko."

"Good to know you still remember me, Sesshomaru." Kagome crossed her arms, smiling softly. "Listen, you're the only one who I can think of helping me out now."

"What is it?" The stoic voice of the yokai demanded.

"This just isn't good. I'm half demon." Kagome bit her lip. "Ever since I activated my dormant demon side, I've been feeling random pain bursts and I know exactly what's going on."

"Is it that you believe your miko powers are clashing with your demon?"

"Well... Yes. I think my miko powers and my demon aren't registering that they're part of the same body and they're trying to destroy each other." Kagome sighed, resting a hand on her forehead. "If this keeps up, I might be dead in a few years. Heck maybe a few months."

"Miko..." Sesshomaru went silent for a bit before speaking again. "I'm sorry, but unless they recognise that they live in the same body, there's no hope for you."

"Well, that's cheery." Kagome growled. She hummed, thinking. "So, I'm going to die, huh? Thanks, Sesshomaru(!) I know I can trust you to make sure I'll be fit as a fiddle!" Kagome said sarcastically before hanging up. Getting up, Kagome grabbed her jacket and headed out the door, locking up her apartment. She made her way out of the building and started to make her way through the streets, heading towards the beach. She felt like Francis would cheer her up. Kagome pulled her jacket closer to her body as she thought deeply.

_"I'm going to die, huh... Well, if I'm going to die, would it be best if I was at home? Surrounded by the people I love?"_ Kagome wondered, crossing her arms as she walked along. Someone brushed past her by the shoulders, knocking her out of her thoughts. Kagome shook her head, biting her lip. She slowly looked up once she noticed she had arrived at the beach. Walking out onto the sand, Kagome looked up at the night time sky.

"I wonder if Francis is here?" She muttered. Suddenly, a hand gripped her shoulder. Quickly, Kagome grabbed the hand and flipped the person over her shoulder before pinning them to the ground. "What do you want from me?!" She demanded, holding the man down.

"Calm down, Kagome!" A familiar voice reached her ears. Kagome sat up, her eyes wide.

"P-Private?!" She gasped, finally taking in the young male's features. He looked about 15 with blue eyes and black ruffled hair. "Wh-what-how-where-!" Kagome stopped for a second before breathing deeply. "Where are the others?"

"Well, that's why I'm here," Private sat up, smiling. "I was ordered show you where we would be staying from now on. Well, at least until we can change back into animals." Kagome still couldn't quite comprehend what was going on but she has dealt with a lot worse.

"Okay. Again, how... did this happen?" Kagome blinked at Private, who looked uncomfortable.

"Kowalski will tell you. Come on!" Private smiled.

()

Me: ello! I'm not sure what to say but DAMN. I JUST FEEL EXTREMELY EMBARRASSED THAT I NEVER WANT TO GO OUTSIDE MY HOUSE AGAIN. My mum brought her friend over(who was Russian) and she brought her son with her. He started speaking to me in Russian and I thought he was insulting me so I was like 'I really don't appreciate you insulting me in your language, can you please back off?' He was like 'Oh, sorry, I thought you understood russian since your mum said you were going to learn Russian. I was just saying you're very pretty.' Well, ain't I an idiot?


	12. Humans!

Private led Kagome towards an abandoned building and offered her to step in. Warily, Kagome slowly walked into the building only to find it was rather cosy and warm on the inside.

"Wow..." Kagome muttered, looking around. She gaped at the neat and tidy building before being tackled by a gibbering madman.

"Adabadaba!" He exclaimed, a crazed look in his eye and his hair styled in a crazy-looking mohawk along with a scar over his lips.

"Rico?" Kagome blinked warily as the strange man babbled oddly yet happily. He clung to her, obviously overjoyed that the young Asian recognised him. Kagome laughed softly before pulling away and noticing two more males. One was rather tall with blue eyes, pale skin and black hair. He had on glasses and a lab coat. The other had a flat haircut at the top and blue eyes, along with a bit of stubble. Kagome realised they were Kowalski and Skipper.

"Ah, Kagome! You're here!" Kowalski smiled, holding a notepad. Kagome smiled softly before it disappeared.

"I have some bad news." She murmured.

"Oh, you're not going back to Japan, are you?" Private looked sad.

"No, no. It's about the discovery." Kagome rubbed her left arm nervously. "I'm half Miko as well. As you know, demons and mikos don't get along well. Both sides are currently fighting inside me and won't stop until they destroy each other." Kagome watched the four males as their eyes grew wide. "So, in other words, it's worse than me moving back. I'm going to die."

"No! Not on my watch, soldier!" Skipper yelled, slamming his fist down on a nearby table. "You will live your full life! I intend to keep you living until you're old! When you've lived a full life, I'll salute you one last time!" Kagome fiddled with her fingers.

"You can try... but unless they recognise that they live in the same body, they're going to kill me. Don't worry, Skipper," The female smiled softly. "I've faced death before. I'm not scared to die." Kagome looked away. "Listen, I gotta get back home. I'll see you here tomorrow?"

"Of course." Skipper crossed his arms. Kagome nodded her thanks and headed out the building. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time.

"Damn, 10 o'clock. And I'm already tired." Kagome let out a yawn before continuing her way to her apartment.

()

Me: so so so so SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT! GAH! FORGIVE ME! ;-; I hope y'all at least enjoyed this chapter. Review, s'il vous plait! XD


	13. Exhaustion

Nibbling harshly on her lip, Kagome scanned her book boxes, piling book after book on things to help explain demons and myths ect. Rubbing the side of her face, she nervously fumbled around with the box before shoving the last one aside.

"Well, that's the last of 'em." Mumbled Kagome as she lifted the pile of books in her arms. She set them on her bed before running a hand through her hair, sighing with exhaustion.

These past two weeks, she's been up searching for something that would help her but to no prevail yet and Kagome was absolutely shattered. Snatching her phone, Kagome dialled a number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Ah, Kagome." Kowalski's voice sounded from her iPhone. "How is your research going?"

"Well, I've just found all my books. These past two weeks, I haven't slept. I'm exhausted, Kowalski, but this keeps me up at night now. Can I come round for the night?" Kagome pleaded, her voice laced with slight pain and begging. The line was silent for a few seconds before Kowalski had replied.

"Of course, Kagome. Skipper is going to come get you." The male replied. Kagome let out her breath, relieved.

"Oh thanks, 'Ski. I owe you big time." She murmured before hanging up. Kagome quickly stuffed her books into her old, large yellow schoolbag and patiently waited for the leader to arrive. She let out a yawn and covered her mouth with her hand, thinking back to the random spazzes of pain from her holy and demonic sides destroying each other. Then, she started thinking of Francis. Now that she thought about it, Kagome hadn't seen Francis in a long while. Hopefully, he was all right.

_Knock knock_

Kagome's head snapped up.

"Well, that was quick." She mumbled, smiling softly. She rose to her feet and made it to the door with her backpack before opening the door to see Skipper. "Skipper. I'm so glad you're here..." Kagome felt herself grow weaker as her vision became blurry and blackened at the edges. "I'm so... tired..." Before Kagome knew it, she fell forward, passed out. Due to his reflexes, Skipper caught the Asian female before she hurt herself. His gaze softened at her pale face. Under her eyes were bags and her hair was a bit unruly, along with her slightly chapped lips and white complexion.

Slinging the unconscious female over his shoulder, he took her keys and locked the door before heading out and towards the car where he set the female in gently and buckled them both up. He drove along the road with the unconscious female and had carried her inside only princess style.

"Is she going to be all right?" Came the timid, worried voice of Private as Kagome was set in a nice, comfy, warm bed. The fluffy, thick blanket was wrapped around her cold body.

"She'll be okay. She needs to rest for a few days." Kowalski informed the worried brit, taking the yellow backpack. Luckily when they were transformed to humans, the general knowledge of most humans reading and writing was also gifted to them, thankfully. Immediately, Kowalski got to work as the young female rested up, catching up on her well-needed sleep.

()

Me: aha *rubs the back of my neck shyly* I'm sorry. I haven't been on fanfiction for a long time. I've been focused on Christmas and schoolwork and some friends who have been having problems. I've also been having some problems and I just recently informed my guidance teacher of my problems because my friend was worrying about me so now I'm going to get help from a professional, apparently. Once again, I am really very sorry.


End file.
